


Not Fast Enough

by Persassy_jackson123



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Marvel Ultimates, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universes, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Braces, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Headpeice, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Love is requited these guys are just idiots, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentioned/ implied twincest, Mutants, POV Male Character, Peter Parker Has a Family, Trans Male Character, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persassy_jackson123/pseuds/Persassy_jackson123
Summary: Mutants. Superheroes. Annoying siblings.
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Ben Grimm/Susan Storm, Bobby Drake & Peter Parker, Bobby Drake/Original Male Character(s), Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Johnny Storm/Original Male Character(s), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

{{Now}}  
"This has gotta be the worst birthday ever!" My brother, Ty yelled to me as we battled The Maker, "Even worse then the time you blew up the cake!"

"Shut it, you two!" Peter Parker exclaimed, "We need to focus,"

"Almost as bad as last year!" I shouted back too him, he grinned, the next thing I knew, everything went black.

{{One year ago}}  
I bolted out of bed, and rushed into the dining room, mama and dad were at the table, Ty was also at the table, though he wasn't eating, he was playing games on his phone.

"Morning, Ty," I said, I rushed past them and into the kitchen and poured myself some crunchy nut cereal, so far, this was going the same way it did last year.

I moved back out to the dining room, at some point, my sister, Luna had come out to the dining room, she had put her feet up on the table, dad, yet again, said nothing about it, reinforcing my theory of her being the favourite child.

"So, guess what day it is," I said, sitting down and staring at my parents, "Go on, it's super easy,"

"Tuesday? Wednesday?" Mama asked, she looked over at dad who was still reading the news paper.

"Nope, it's a day you two always forget," I informed them, Ty looked up from his phone and stared at our parents, then looked over at me and mouthed 'Again?'

I nodded back at him, he, in response, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Uhhhh," mama looked at the calendar on the wall, which (obviously) didn't have the event on it.

"It's our birthday!" Ty exclaimed, scowling at them, they looked stunned, "Which you would remember if you two had bothered to spend time with us!"

"It can't be your birthday," Dad said continuing to read his paper, "You're birthdays were last year," 

"Heh, yeah, that's the thing, they kinda come every year," I said, I walked back out to the kitchen to rinse out my bowl, I walked back too my room, ignoring my parents and siblings.

At least my 'boss' remembered my birthday.  
~~~  
When I arrived at work, I was greeted by the usual happy chatter, Johnny, my boss, ran up to me, grinning his usual puppy smile.

"Hey, Tavs," he said, he put his arm around my shoulder and led me off "Happy birthday, man, I got you something,"

"You didn't need to, Mr. Storm," I said, "being able to work for this place is the best gift I could receive,"

"Naw, you're parents probably forgot about it, anyway," He replied, "besides, you're the only cool person who isn't an adult around here, I love hanging out with you," 

"Oh," I looked down at the ground, I couldn't stop the blush from crawling up my cheeks, I was probably dark red, "Thank you, Mr. Storm,"

"Octavian, how many times have I told you? just call me Johnny," Johnny brushed his hair out of his eyes, god he had amazing eyes, "Mr. Storm is my uncle," 

"Whatever you say, Mr. Storm,"

"Okay, I kinda need you to do me a favor," He was suddenly serious, "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, only for a few weeks! But still... could you?"

"Ummm....why?" My stomach fluttered, I felt a wave of excitement.

"I kinda accidentally made my family think we were dating, which I know is stupid, but then I wasn't able to explain that, no, we are not dating, so....yeah," he fidgeted.

"Okay, I'll pretend to date you, but.... I wanna see the baby pictures,"

"Deal," we shook hands and I followed him into the games room, my job wasn't like others at the Baxter Building, my job was to basically hang out with Johnny and make sure he didn't do anything too idiotic, the game room always made me feel a strong sense of wonder, it had more games than anything I'd seen before I came here and the TV screens were incredibly massive, "happy birthday, I wasn't too sure what to give to you at first but then I saw this and knew you'd love it," 

Johnny handed me a present wrapped up in a shiny blue wrapper with a yellow bow on it, I carefully unwrapped it, I was painfully aware of my stomach and how it felt like it was doing flips, when I finally get it unwrapped, I couldn't help but grasp.

It was Amadeus Cho's new book on the multiverse, I had tried to find these three weeks prior but it had been all sold out.

"Oh my god, thank you!" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, "How did you-"

"It took him several weeks but he was able too do it," Sue wandered in, followed by Ben, Reed and Dr. Storm.

"So, you were able to steal our matchsticks heart, huh?" Ben narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yup, sure did, I guess," I shifted under his gaze, god this was awkward.

"Ben, stop, this-" Johnny motioned between the two of us, "is new, okay? Please, just, don't interrogate him,"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ben asked him, "we only found out three days ago that you two were dating, we have a right to get answers outta this gold digging twink,"

"Entschuldigen sie mich?!" I exclaimed, "I am many things but a gold digger is not one of them, du bist ein Arschloch,"

"Benjamin, you can't punch a fifteen-year-old, even if they did cuss you out," Reed pointed out too him, "Or because he's dating Johnny,"

Dating Johnny, those words somehow made my stomach flutter even more, I know that it wasn't real but god, this was incredible.

Little did I know, this whole illusion was just about to come crashing down on top of me.


	2. Crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!

《Now》  
I stared at the older man in confusion.

"Hold on, YOU'RE Johnny? Jeez you're old!" I said, shaking my head.

"I-I'm twenty nine! That's not old," the old Johnny said.

《One year ago》  
"What was that?" I asked, the ground was moving, I slipped backwards, the whole building seemed to be slipping backwards, with everyone inside, Johnny grabbed me and pulled me back just as a TV crashed down right were I had sliding off too, "oh shit," 

"Oh my god, what's happening?" Johnny looked as horrified as I felt.

The building continued to tilt, Johnny and I started to slide towards a window, the next thing I knew, we had slid out.

"Gahhhh!!!" I yelled, I was luckily caught by Johnny who was able to flame on in time.

"Hey babe, I think you were just falling for me," He grinned at me and winked.

"I think we should be more worried about your home and how it's falling over instead if your flirting!" 

"Okay, just let me at least get you home safe," he said.

"What? No! I'm staying here, I want to know why too!" I said, scowling at him.

"Sorry, babe, no can do, gotta keep you safe," 

~~~  
He dropped me off at the end of the drive way before flying off, dad rushed outside for once he didn't have his nose in the newspaper and for once his face wasn't neutral.

"Oh thank the lord above," dad swept me into a hug, "we were worried sick about you,"

"I'm fine dad, I'm fine, I have some crazy news-" I started.

"Come inside, we need to talk," dad didn't wait for my answer, he just grabbed my wrist and dragged me off, we were greeted by my WHOLE family in the lounge, including my grandfather who was....well, he was a terrorist to say the least.

"Tavvy! Oh my god, never do that to us again!" Ty rushed up and gave me a hug, before punching my shoulder and glaring at me.

"What?! All I did was fall out of a building," I rolled my eyes, "Dad does it all the time!"

"You fell out of a window?" Mom asked, she looked completely serious, she was still in her pajamas, "We were talking about your romantic relationship with Johnny Storm!"

"Oh, right, that," I froze awkwardly, "Surprise? I know you guys might not like him but I really like him," 

Dad glared at me, before glaring at Ty, before sitting down and turning back too the paper

Dammit, why is it that everytime we have a serious talk he always goes back to that goddamn paper?

Nevermind, I should probably call Johnny.


	3. Dashing Hopes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Johnny, he immediately picked up.

Thank god for that.

"Hey, what's up?" He immediately asked.

"Just checking on you, seeing if you were okay," I replied, "Are you okay? And what happened to the building? Was anyone hurt?"

"I'm fine, Tee, we aren't quite sure what happened to the Baxter Building and quite a few people were injured," he explained, I could tell he was holding something back, but I decided not to pressure him into telling me, "I'm sorry, I have to go,"

"See ya," he hung up, I plopped myself on my bed and squeezed my eyes shut, I couldn't help but feel like a mess, god, how did my life get like this? First my grandfather is a terrorist, second, my father us apart of the Ultamites and third I'm in a fake relationship with the hottest person to ever exist! 

"Octavian," my father stood awkwardly at the door, I sat up and stared at him, he NEVER came into my room, no matter what happened.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I asked shifting so that he could sit down on my bed.

"I have called Dr Storm and assured him that you and Jonathan will no longer be in a relationship, he seemed too think that it was unnecessary but I completely disagree and believe that you need to focus on your career more," He sat down next to me, or felt like he had just punched me in the gut, "You shall be breaking up with him tomorrow,"

"What?" I whispered, "No, you-you-you can't! I won't!" 

How could he? Was he going to do this with every relationship I had? 

"Yes, you will, or else I swear you will not be working for the Baxter building ever again," 

I glared at him, anger and disgust bubbled up in my gut, if looks could kill, he would be lying on the floor, cold and emotionless, he ignored me, stood up and left, not bothering too close the door.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I knew that my 'relationship' with Johnny wasn't real, but god, how could anyone actually do that?

I stood up, walked over to my closet and pulled out the shoe box, in the shoe box was the only thing that could calm me down in these situations, my throwing knifes and my pictures, I closed my door, on the back of it was a target, I stuck up a picture of poppa.

Luna had gotten them for me when I was twelve, she said it was because I needed a stress outlet and that it would be helpful in the future.

There was a knock on the door, I paused for a second, quickly wiping my eyes before going and opening it a crack, Ty stood there with an arm load of chocolate, I opened it wider.

"Hey, I heard what dad was saying too Dr Storm," He said, "I'm sorry that he wants you too do that,"

"It's fine, come in, I need to talk too you,"

I shuffled out of the way, Ty dumped all the chocolate down on my bed before plopping himself down on the floor, I sat down next to him, "Johnny and I aren't actually dating, we're in a fake relationship,"

"Oh, huh," He said, "You know I could convince him too actually date you if you want,"

"Dad would disown me," Tears welled back up in my eyes, I desperately wanted to say yes, to make him somehow convince Johnny that I wanted to actually date him, but I knew that I shouldn't, "I-thank you,"

"Well, I have math homework, see ya," He stood up and walked out, I grabbed a random chocolate box, it was a Reeces Pieces share box, unfortunately I was probably going too eat it by myself. 

I'd talk to Johnny about the whole breaking up thing later, right now I needed to eat chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've decided what Johnny's hair looks like, you guys know Ultimate Fantastic Four vol, 1 issue 25? Yeah, THAT hair style, I like it, it's cute and floofy.


End file.
